


The Calm

by Cali_se



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment captured...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of prompt drabbles, written during 2006/2007. Prompt: Storm

The storm’s been raging hard all day, whipping dust and snagging hats, threatening to send them skyward.

Under shelter, Ennis lights them each a cigarette, his hand curled round Jack’s to guard the flame. He glances up, squinting into the smoke, and blue eyes pierce the haze. Jack smiles his thank you, and with the curve of his lips another spark ignites, and all the pieces fall into place, filling up the empty space in Ennis's heart.

Suddenly, a brief lull descends; the storm is calmed, and the dust begins to settle.

And the wind, now softly blowing, whispers:

_Jack._


End file.
